Timer: Naruto
by XxEvermoreGreatnessxX
Summary: The ability to know when you would meet your soul mate may seem like a drag but in reality it saves alot of heartbreak and wasted time. Thanks to modern technolgy Head Mistress of Konoha prep has devised a plan sure to bring only the best and brightest into the next generation. What better way to produce stunning students than to make sure only the best end up together?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ __ _In honor of the movie "Timer" I decided to do a few one shots for the Konoha 11 with some help from the Sand Siblings here and there._

 _I may develope one of these into a seperate story, But for now they will just be small little scenes of what I think would happen if they were implanted with timers._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Today was the day._

 _Hinata could barely breathe has she walked into Konoha Prep nearly beside herself with panic. Her older cousin Neji had walked her to school today, simply because she had been there for him when his timer went off._

 _It helped that she knew TenTen too, It made the two of them meeting a whole lot better. Neji could not have been happier with his soul mate, The one that would make him whole. He wanted to make sure that Hinata's person wasn't someone totally horrid, as Neji's classmates had already graduated the year before he had no idea who Hinata would end up with._

 _Her timer read "10 sec." and it was quite obivious that the girl was close to fainting. Everyone in the halls of Konoha could see that her timer was about to go off simply from her body language._

 _Hinata was not known for making a fuss but whenever she panicked, people around liked to take bets as to when she would hit the ground in one of her famous fainting spells._

 _The students around parted like the red sea and Hinata's timer blinked down to zero, She wouldn't dare look up though. So by default Neji was the one who saw her soul mate before she did._

 _He couldn't help but smirk a bit, While it wasn't Naruto the person she had crushed on since grade school she could have done a lot worse than the teenager before her._

 _After what seemed like forever Hinata finally lifted her pale eyes from the ground and Neji readied himself behind her in case she fell over from shock._

 _"Well...I'll be damned." He muttered under his breath when the two finally locked eyes._

 _Standing before Hinata was someone she had not laid eyes on since they were toddlers as his family had moved states when they were four._

 _"Sh-Shika-Kun?" She gasped softly._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _A few things to understand here. Naruto did not come to Hinata's aid in bullying or heartache or anything else. Someone else did._

 _That someone else is just a tad bit miffed that Hinata ended up with someone she barely even knew._

 _Somewhere within the sea of chaos that Hyuga and Nara had created with finally meeting eachother again stood someone who had been there for Hinata all her life. Sometimes things happen and people get left behind but that didn't mean this didn't hurt any less, it was one thing to hear about it in passing._

 _But to see two people finally meet again after having those damn timers placed, It was fucking maddening._

 _Wild eyes glanced at their own timer._

 _It had been stuck at Zero since the day it had been installed. At first they had thought that it was just a glitch and it would start eventually but no it never happened._

 _Because this particular person had already met their soul mate, and had to watch her meet her own in the most crushing way possible._

 _There was no way in hell this particular person could react though, It would be weird to even bring it up. After all best friends didn't do this type of thing, They were supposed to smile and be happy, Right?_

 _Clap for their other friend on the side lines, make sure that the happy couple stayed happy. Even if it meant planning the wedding and praying to god that they could get drunk enough to forget the pain it caused._

 _"Isn't this great?" A mutual friend had been standing nearby asked._

 _There was no reply, The question was no more than white noise in a sea of hurt that this blue eyed beauty was feeling currently._

 _A deeper voice broke this person out of the spell for a moment._

 _"C'mon Ino, Let's get out of here."_

 _The blonde haired bombshell took the hand of Sai Shiruma, resident artist still trying to process the fact that Hinata was no longer hers alone._

 _She now had to share her with someone she barely even knew..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _I felt like I should go deeper into the Shika/Hina/Ino thing from Sai's point of view. Yes Ino loves Hinata and she is her soul mate, But sometimes things do not work out the way we want them to._

 _While Hinata is Ino's soul mate, Sadly Ino is not Hinata's that honor belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa._

Hinata Hyuga had been bullied the majority of her schooling within Konoha Prep for the gifted. But her sweet Shika-kun was no longer around to play the hero, so someone else came to her aid and within that moment a friendship like no other was born.

Ino Yamanaka was more protective of Hinata than her own cousin, but no one seemed to bat an eye at the attention. Girls are more protective of their friends than boys anyway so of course it was the perfect cover. No one knew that Ino had found Hinata more beautiful than any other person she had ever laid eyes on.

No one realised that the love she had for Hinata went well passed that a friend should have for another friend.

To a point yes she knew that she would never be able to sway Hinata to her way of thinking but that didn't mean she could just kill her feelings so swiftly. Emotions like that took time to fade away if they ever even did.

Sai tried his very best to make Ino love him but she just couldn't, so he was fine with being her personal distraction. He was fine with being used to forget the white eyed girl with the shy smile. Anything to make sure Ino was happy was fine with Sai.

If he could have forced their timers to sink up he would have done it without question, He knew just how much Ino cared for the blue haired princess and he wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

If he knew how to get Shikamaru to leave the girl alone then he would have, because Ino deserved happiness too. It wasn't fair that she was to watch her soul mate be with another but it was the way of the timer.

Sometimes people just didn't sink up, and then there were special cases like her. Where you meet the perfect person. But sadly you are not for them what they are for you.

This was one of those times where the old saying "Somtimes people are meant to fall in love, but not be together " made perfect sense.

Ino may have been fated to fall in love with Hinata, But that was about it.

For it would seem the white eyed Hyuga girl's happily ever after lay with the Nara boy from a time long forgotten.

The past really does have a way of coming back to bite you in the ass...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Please enjoy this small peek into Naru/Sasu and do with it what you will. I will say this though, There was no point in reading the chapter or the story if you're just going to rant about how they shouldn't be paired._

 _My fic, My pick._

 _ENJOY!_

 _Meanwhile skipping class out on the lunch field lay Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Their timers had gone off during prom last year and the two had been together every since that moment. It was a bit of a let down for Uchiha's girlfriend at the time Sakura Haruno but she soon got over it when she met her match in Kankuro, Some transfer student from the middle of no where._

 _Sasuke simply adored Naruto, That was the best way and simplist way to put it. The two were like brothers that just so happened to be bonded deeply enough that the occasional make out session after school was normal for them._

 _They had even moved in together before the start of their final year at Konoha Prep._

 _Naruto after spending so much time hiding his sexuality from the person he had known since daycare days came around surprisingly well after finding out that he was indeed his soulmate._

 _The friendship easily progressed into something more after a very steamy after prom shower. No one said a word to the couple or about them out of fear and respect for the situation._

 _That and Sakura had a wicked left hook and would protect her boys till the very end, even if Naruto techincally took her boyfriend from her._

 _No love was lost between the golden trio and many would say that this pairing had been the least messiest and the most adorable in the entire time of the Timers._

 _Well there was Itachi and Izumi but they had held the spot light for long enough it was about time the baby of the Uchiha clan did something worth bragging about._


End file.
